M-76 Revenant
The M-76 Revenant is an assault rifle in Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, and Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mass Effect 2 Description Unleashes a storm of deadly high-velocity slugs. Less accurate than an assault rifle, but has a high ammo capacity and deals much more damage. Effective against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Vindicator Battle Rifle. This custom-made machine gun features technology not widely available. Protected against replication by sophisticated Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology, only the richest and most powerful warlords can afford this weapon. Acquisition The M-76 Revenant is only usable by Commander Shepard if Shepard is of the Soldier class and chooses it during the Collector Ship mission. This weapon is exclusive to Shepard. No squadmate may choose to use it. Player Notes *The Assault Rifle accuracy upgrade transforms this weapon into an absolutely lethal tool, mending the main problem of this weapon. However, burst firing should still be used at medium to long range. *The player can mitigate the Revenant's muzzle climb by slowly and continually lowering their aim to compensate. *At close quarters, if firing fully automatic, aim at the feet or legs - the muzzle climb causes the reticule to travel up the enemy's body. *For medium to long range, fire in bursts rather than fully automatic, whilst aiming at the enemy midsection. *Arming the M-76 with Disruptor Ammo helps offset the lower damage multiplier against shields. *The Revenant is an effective weapon for handling melee combatants such as Klixen or husks, especially when used in conjunction with Armor Piercing Ammo, Warp Ammo, or Incendiary Ammo. *Using Tungsten Ammo can tear apart even the most heavily armored foes. *Warp Ammo is brutal against any organic at close or medium range. It is especially effective against Collectors, notably Harbinger (who disregards cover AND possesses armor and a barrier). *Using the Revenant alongside the M-97 Viper is a good idea as each weapon covers each others weaknesses; the M-97 is excellent at stripping away shields and barriers at long range, and the Revenant rips apart health and armor alike at short to mid-range. For the same reason, the Geth Plasma Shotgun can play a similar role. *On higher difficulties, the M-76's large clip capacity and damage is the key to survival: with careful aim, the majority of attacking enemies can be killed (barrier, shield, armor and health) with one clip (80 hits) at medium range. *Adrenaline Rush negates recoil, allowing the player to fire with no muzzle climb. Shock Trooper is the recommended evolution to Combat Mastery as it provides one more valuable second to the duration. *On lower difficulties, using an evolved Adrenaline Rush allows you to close in rapidly on your enemies (Shepard moves at the same speed outside as inside a Rush - at 200% or 333% speed) - firing a burst from cover can get a few easy kills on nearby enemies. Mass Effect 3 M-76 Revenant/ME3SP|Single-player M-76 Revenant/ME3MP|Multiplayer Mass Effect: Andromeda M-76 Revenant/MEASP|Single-player M-76 Revenant/MEAMP|MP - Revenant M-76 Revenant/MEAMP M-76 Revenant Bulwark|MP - Revenant Bulwark M-76 Revenant/MEAMP M-76 Revenant Concussive|MP - Revenant Concussive M-76 Revenant/MEAMP M-76 Revenant Siphon|MP - Revenant Siphon Trivia *There is an M-76 Revenant in Morinth's apartment on the wall, from which you can pick up an assault rifle upgrade. *The Revenant is occasionally used by generic Blue Suns Commanders, including 'named' Blue Suns NPCs like Warden Kuril and Jentha. It is also carried by some of Aria's henchmen, Geth Primes and the Shadow Broker. *The Revenant's name could be a reference to Shepard. A revenant is a spirit brought back from the dead to fulfill a certain purpose, much like Shepard in Mass Effect 2. *Due to a graphical glitch, Shepard's hand clips through the weapon's grip in cutscenes, since it does not match the standard assault rifle pattern. *Although the Revenant is easily the largest assault rifle in the game, the Revenant which appears in the Normandy SR-2's armory after the weapon's acquisition appears to be significantly smaller than the actual weapon, especially compared to the M-8 Avenger and M-15 Vindicator rifles lying next to it. *The Revenant has two safety switches on the side of the gun; there is text above each one, reading "Lock" and "Load". *On BioWare's official site, the reveal trailer for Zaeed shows him using the Revenant even though he cannot in the game. *Mass Effect: Andromeda doesn't use the M-76 designation that prior Mass Effect games use for this assault rifle. fr:Mitrailleuse Revenant Category:Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda